The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie
The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie is an upcoming 2020 American-Danish 3D computer-animated action-medieval comedy film produced by Roy Lee, directed by Charlie Bean, and written by Michelle Morgan, Jared Stren, Raphael Bobs-Wakesberg, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. It is scheduled to release in theaters on September 25, 2020. NOTE: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION Storyline In this big-screen NEXO KNIGHTS adventure, the battle for Knighton calls to action young Master Builder Clay Moorington, aka The Blue Knight, as well as his friends, that are all futuristic medieval warriors. Led by digital wizard Merlock, who spells are as professional as they can be, they must defeat the evil dark lord jester named Jestro, The Worst Dude Ever, who also happens to be Clay's brother. Pitting mech against mech and sibling against sibling, this epic showdown will test this fierce but undisciplined team of modern-day Medieval Knights, as they learn to check their egos and pull together to unlock their inner Nexo power. Cast * Hugh Jackson - Merlock/Perlock Jefferson * TBA - Monstrox *Zac Efron - Clay Moorington *Will Forte - Jestro *Evangeline Lily - Ruina *Amanda Seyfried - Macy Halbert *Danny McBride - Axl *Jimmy Fallon - Aaron *Jason Bateman - Lance *Ed Helms - King Halbert *Maya Rudolph - Queen Halbert *Jennifer Conelly - Nexo Computer *Melissa Sturm - Medusa *Dan Aykroyd - Foot Clan Leader *Ansel Elegort - Cheerleader #1 *Ilana Glazer - Cheerleader #2 *Naomi Watts - The Mayor of Knighton *Frances McDormand - IT Super Nerd *Daniel Baxter - Robo D.J *Wendy Williams - herself *Steve Harvey - himself *Gharam Norton - himself (in British release) *Trisha Goddard - herself (in British release) *Niki Yang - General Lawrence *Benedict Cumberbatch - *David Burrows - General Jeffy *Will Forte - General Dave *Rapheal Bobs-Wakesberg - Ray Moorington *Nathan Mack - Peter Sets Wave 1 * Knights Academy * Blue Three-Headed Dragon Mech * Heavy Metal Machine * Music Master * Mace Thrower * Axe Carrier * Rolling Castle * Jestro Robo Socko * Futuristic City of Knighton * Knighton Bandit Chase * Cthulhu Mech * Turtle Bomb Thrower * The Castle of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon * Wizard Falls Wave 2 * JESTRO, JESTRO, JESTRO! * Plant Eater * Jestro's Evil Castle * Movie Making Kit Minifigures Line * P.J Jestro * Merlock * Knights Tournament Host * Cthutlu Soldier * Summertime Aaron * Knighton Graduatie Clay Moorington * Mr. Cinabon * Blazer The Guartiar Rocker * Snake Lady * Knights Traning Macy * Knights Training Lance * JPL Technician * The Foot Clan * Medusa * Penny The Royal Princess * Alex The Roll Drummer * Tuxedo Lance * Newt Solider * Robbie * Magican Jestro * Jestro Soundtrack * Chance The Rapper - Heroes * CARPARK NORTH - Unbreakable * Adam Lambert - We're Friends Again ft. Gage Edwards * U2 - Sir New Me * Will Forte - It's Jestro * Stampy Cat - The Dance of Death * Mark Mothersbaugh - LEGO Knights Shop * Mark Mothersbaugh - Jestro Attacks * Mark Mothersbaugh - Confront of The Foot Clan * Mark Mothersbaugh - Use of Weapons * Mark Mothersbaugh - Rise of The Puppy Puppy * Mark Mothersbaugh - A Wish And A Runied City * Mark Mothersbaugh - Journey to Oak Tree Forrest * Mark Mothersbaugh - Sword Rivalry * Mark Mothersbaugh - Grave Amount of Foot Clan Leaders * Mark Mothersbaugh - Knights To The Recuse * Mark Mothersbaugh - Arm Popping Flying Lesson * Mark Mothersbaugh - The Snake Lady * Mark Mothersbaugh - The Castle of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon * Mark Mothersbaugh - The Power of Nexo Shields * Mark Mothersbaugh - Here Puppy Puppy * Mark Mothersbaugh - Big Hug Triva/Goofs * It was announced by Warner Bros in 2018 that along with Justice League, Billion Brick Race and Star Wars, Nexo Knights would also have it’s big-screen release because it crossed over with Ninjago on Cartoon Network. * Although Clay is conformed to be in this movie, it is not his first cinematic appearance. He has made several cameos in The LEGO Movie Sequel. * Like previous adaptations, the film will use CGI Animated Bricks in stop motion * Some Knights have new hairpieces in the movie and same hairpieces from the show * Before the Minecraft Movie, there was a short called The Wizard * The Wizard Invloves Merlock fighting an Eagle * This is the fourth LEGO Movie whose music compossed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who did The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie and The LEGO Movie Sequel. * Danny Zuko from the movie Grease makes a beirf cameo on the bus alongside Austin from the Austin Powers franchise * Woofdorah, the giant Dog in the movie, is a refrence to the Godzilla monster King Ghidorah * This is Micheal Pena's second time staring in a LEGO movie as Jestro in The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie and Kai in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Warner Animation Group Category:2020 films Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Comedy Category:Science fantasy Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies Aired On Disney Junior Category:Warner Bros. Pictures